The present invention relates to an improved decorative bulbholder, and more particularly relates to an improved bulbholder which is waterproof and stably fixed after the connection of the bulb and bulbholder.
In the prior art, the decorative bulbholder comprises a seat and a base, wherein the seat connects with a bulb by glue and then is inserted into the base for engagement. The assembly procedure of this known bulbholder includes inconvenient complex steps, such as putting the glue into the seat first, and then inserting the wires of the bulb into the relative holes of the seat. Because the glue is applied to the seat first, it is difficult to assemble or connect the bulb to the bulbholder mechanically or manually. Also, the glue often overflows from the seat of the bulbholder, because the amount of glue applied to the seat is not controllable. Moreover, the lower length of the seat is equal to the length of the bulb-wire passing through the seat-hole. The lower end will not reach the bottom of the base after the connection with the base. Therefore, the inwardly extended electrical wires are only engaged with the folded bulb wires outside the seat by their front pins. This connection is undependable when used on suspended lamps.